


Can I Hear a Meow, My Kitten?

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Deepthroating, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gayness, Hair-pulling, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mincecraft Persona's ONLY, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian visits his innocent boyfriend, Scar in his cute snail base, with a certain costume in a chest for his lover to wear.A Virgin Killing-Sweater, a pair of cat ears, and a cat tail. But it's not just any cat tail, oh no sir, this is something special for his lover. And, it's a surprise that Scar isn't denying it though, but doesn't mean that he isn't flustered when he comes out from changing into the costume, instead of his usual magic robes."Can I hear a meow, my kitten~?"
Relationships: Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Can I Hear a Meow, My Kitten?

Grian had just finished building a portion of his mansion for his main base. He flew down to his Hobbit Hole, landing gently as to not take any fall damage, groaning as he stretched, hearing his back crack slightly as he sighed, cracking his neck a bit. He walked into his starter base, and walked over to his Ender chest, smirking to himself as he looked at what he had plan for his innocent, adorable lover and neighbor, Scar.

_“He has no idea what I have planned tonight for the two of us...I can’t wait to see him in it when I go over tonight~”_

Grian had thought to himself, chuckling as he picked up the Ender Chest and putting it into his inventory, looking out towards the window, seeing the sun slowly begin to set. “Well, I better get going, I don’t want to keep my kitten waiting~” Grian said, taking off his armor and also leaving it in a chest, using his rockets and flying over to Scar’s snail starter base. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scar heard the sound of an elytra coming over to his base, as he heard his I believe now 10th door in a row open. He really didn’t know who this Door Thief was, but at least He/She didn’t steal his door today. “Love? You hear, kitten?” Scar heard Grian call out, “I’m in here, love!” Scar said, peeking from his small private area where you could kind of call a “Bedroom”. Grian walked over, gently giving his boyfriend a kiss, as Scar happily kissed him back lovingly.

“So, what exactly are our plans for tonight, love?” Scar asked him innocently, looking up at Grian slightly with a sweet smile. He then blinked as he watched Grian quietly pull out an Ender Chest, with a smirk on his face. “Well, I do love our sessions, kitten. But I wanted to try something different for tonight. If you’re up to it, of course.” Grian said, not wanting to force his lover to do anything that he had planned, it was just a suggestion after all. Scar peeked into what Grian was showing, blushing massively as he looked at what was in Grian’s hands, and he was expecting for his lover to have something like this.

It was a grey Virgin Killing-Sweater, a pair of grey Cat Ears headband with slight white to them, but what shocked him the most was a Cat Tail, same color as the ears, but it wasn’t one that you would just tie to the sweater. Oh no, it was a black dildo. It looked like it was a vibrating dildo, but he couldn’t see the remote anywhere. “I u-uh…” Scar started shyly, looking away slightly as he tried to decide. He honestly wasn’t complaining, it would be nice to at least change it up a bit. And from the glint in Grian’s eyes, he could tell that his lover really wanted to try it out, and Scar secretly wanted to as well. Scar took the items from Grians’s hands.

“O-Okay...I-I’ll go put these on..” Scar said shyly, as he watched Grian take the dildo kitten tail from Scar. “You put those on, my kitten. I’ll help you with your tail once you’re done changing~” Grian said, kissing his forehead as Scar flustered up even more, and nodded, going over to a certain area in his base to go change into what his lover had brought for him. He changed into the outfit that was given to him. His small frame fit in the sweater, it was just slightly baggy. With how open the back was, he could feel the cold air hit him, as he shivered a bit. He placed the headband cat ears on top of his head, blushing as he slowly walked over to his lover.

He got flustered even more, as Grian was already sitting at the edge of the bed, his long red sweater now gone and tossed aside, his pants also tossed aside as the only thing left on him right now was his boxers that hung nicely on his waist. Grian smiled, as he held out his hand towards his lover. Scar took his hand gently, as he watched Grian kiss his hand lovingly. “Lay on your belly here on my lap, kitten~ Let’s get the tail for you~” He groaned lowly, already having an erection at the sight of Scar in the outfit that he had chosen for him. Scar did as he was told, laying his belly on Grian’s lap and lifting his ass up, as Grian licked his lips, groping his ass and rubbing it gently and smacking it slightly.

“A-Aah~” Scar moaned softly, biting onto his index finger slightly, enjoying the attention he was beginning to get from Grian, and gasped softly as he felt something cold prodding his entrance, it was cold and slightly wet. Assuming Grian had lubed it up, and Scar moaned a little louder as he felt the dildo begin to enter his hole. “Can I hear a meow, Kitten~?” Grian groaned lowly, as he placed the whole dildo in. He grabbed a small control from the side of the bed, and flipped it on.

Scar gasped and began to moan loudly, “M-Meow..~!” Scar moaned loudly, arching his back slightly as he could feel how the dildo vibrated in his ass, “Good kitten~ You’re such a good kitten~” Grian groaned, as he set Scar gently down on his knees, “Can my kitten help me out~?” He groaned, as he messed with the bulge that formed in his boxers. Scar moaned and nodded, as he helped Grian out of his boxers and threw them aside, taking Grian’s cock in his hand from the base, and began to lick the tip of his cock, and licking the shaft up and down, every once in a while swirling his tongue around the head of Grian’s cock.

Grian groaned, pulling at Scar’s hair as he looked down at him, “That’s a good kitten~ But I _know_ you can do better than that, kitten~” He told him, as he heard Scar whine and moan, removing his hand from the shift as he began to deepthroat Grian’s cock, breathing through his nose as he continued. Grian groaned loudly, panting as he watched Scar deepthroat him. He groaned and yanked Scar’s hair, but not enough to hurt him, as he now began to stroke his cock.

“Does my kitten want some milk~?” Grian groaned, as Scar looked up with hazy eyes, “M-Meow..~! Y-Yes~ P-Please, I want your m-milk~” Scar moaned, opening his mouth and moaned as he heard Grian groan, cumming inside his mouth and also slightly over his mouth. Scar swallowed what he had in his mouth and licking his lips, tasting the saltiness of his lover’s cum. He loved it. He continued to look at his lover, “G-Grian~! P-Please, I w-want your cock inside me~ I-I want to feel y-your big cock i-inside me~” Scar begged, standing up as he straddled his lover, grinding their hips together as meow’d every once in a while. Grian groaned, not taking him long to get hard once again, and removed the dildo from Scar’s ass, as Scar whined and moaned, now feeling empty. Grian crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue inside Scar’s mouth as they both fought for dominance. 

Scar broke the kiss as he moaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure, feeling Grian’s cock enter roughly, and began to move Scar up and down roughly, as Grian attacked his neck and left hickey’s and bite marks on Scar’s shoulders and his neck, growling lowly, “Do you like that, my kitten~? Such a slut for wanting my cock with all that begging~? Hm, are you my dirty little kitten slut~?” Grian whispered into Scar’s ear, continuing to bounce his lover up and down as he also started to thrust upwards. Scar screamed in pleasure as Grian had hit his sweet spot.

“Y-Yes~! I’m your d-dirty little slut~! M-Meow~!” Scar moaned loudly, as he could feel the knot in his stomach begin to get tighter. He couldn’t hold it anymore. “I-I..! I’m c-cumming~!” Scar moaned loudly, as Grian growled lowly, “M-Me too~!” Grian groaned loudly, slamming Scar down onto his cock and cumming deep inside him as Scar moaned loudly, cumming all over Grian’s chest and panting loudly. The two men panted heavily, as Grian slowly pulled out, kissing Scar’s forehead. He grabbed his discarded shirt, and used it to clean both of them. He laid down into Scar’s bed, covering them both up in the bedsheets. He removed the cat ears from Scar, who looked up at him tiredly. 

“You alright, love? Do you feel okay? Was it too much for you?” Grian asked worriedly as he held Scar close to his chest. Scar shook his head gently, humming. “Not at all...I really enjoyed it..” He said tiredly, nuzzling into Grian’s chest. Grian smiled lovingly, giving Scar a gently kiss on how now sore lips.”I love you, Scar.” He whispered lovingly, as Scar hummed and closed his eyes, “I love you too, Grian…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Hope you are all doing okay and staying safe while practicing social distancing!
> 
> Here I bring you a Scarian smut One-Shot! I really like Scarian, any form of pairing I like really, I just find it cute how their friendship is in Season 7 of Hermitcraft! And Scar's snail, it's so cute I swear, I just fell in love with it!
> 
> Anywho, I really hope you like and enjoy this One-Shot! If you'd like me to write a certain One-Shot for a certain pairing, go ahead and leave a comment down below on who you would like me to write, I can't wait to hear your ideas! Stay safe little bun's!


End file.
